Witch
Witch '(魔女) is a silver ranked adventurer who is in a two-person party with Spearman. Appearance Witch is a beautiful spell-caster with yellow eyes, long purple hair, and a voluptuous body. She wears a revealing set of robes, a large pointed hat, and is usually seen smoking a pipe. She displays a seductive demeanor, causing those she interacts with to become embarrassed. Personality Witch acts in a rather amorous manner, often suggesting sexual undertones in otherwise normal conversation. Despite her teasing, she is caring towards those around her, offering advice and help to those who need it. She tends to speak in terse and paused sentences. Chronology Year One Volume 1 Witch was part of the group of adventurers that battled a rock eater in an abandoned gold mine. During the battle, Spearman saved her from being eaten by the magic-impervious beast. Year One Volume 2 Witch was introduced to Goblin Slayer, who wanted to identify a magic ring he recovered. She was unable to but told him to seek out a person who lived at the bank of a river on the outskirts of town. Once he left, Witch shyly asked Guild Girl to register her and Spearman as a legitimate party. Per Goblin Slayer's request, Witch identified the magic scroll he had as a Gate Scroll, a useful yet risky tool he could use to travel anywhere, as long as he had a destination written onto it. She agrees to keep it for him before telling that she had a date with Spearman. On a quest with Spearman, Witch asked him why he always talked to her. Spearman mentions her appearance and proficiency with magic, but when Witch asks him to explain further, he states that he realized she was a good person when she went with him to take Cow Girl's quest, despite the meager reward and lack of entertainment. Witch admitted that she didn't see herself as such, and is rendered speechless when Spearman tells her someone appreciating her had to have made her happy. When they face a warlock, Witch cast a silence spell to prevent the Non-Prayer from casting his magic and allow Spearman to stab his heart. When the warlock's cockatrice confronts them, Witch uses her remaining spell to bind it into a web, enabling Spearman to kill the creature. After Spearman loots a wizard staff, Witch suggested that he sell it to split the reward. Spearman told her that building fighting strength was essential for a party, but added he would sell it she didn't want it. Astonished, Witch then decided to keep the staff. Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Witch was first seen helping Priestess get away from a pair of porcelain-rank adventurers who wanted to scout her. She also gave her advice on her situation with Goblin Slayer. Witch later helped Goblin Slayer set the destination of a gate scroll he obtained. She is later seen assisting in the defense of Cow Girl’s farm alongside Spearman against the goblins. Abilities Witch is a powerful spell caster and an experienced adventurer. As such, she possesses considerable knowledge of spells as well as magical objects. Spells *'Inflammarae: A fire-casting spell Witch uses to light her pipe. *'Grant Fire: '''By reciting the words "''Alma...Inflammare...Offero", Witch can enchant the wielder of a weapon and buff his/her weapon in magical fire.Goblin Slayer Year One Manga - Manga, Chapter 14 *'Magic MissileGoblin Slayer Year One Manga'' - Manga, Chapter 13 *'Deflect Missile: '''An invisible flow Witch uses to ward off nonmagical projectiles.''Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 12: Over the Goblins' Hill *'''LightGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 6: To Each Their Own Battle *'Counterspell: '''The spell Witch used to negate a goblin shaman's spell: ''Magic Arrow ''before it could cast it. *'Silence'Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One, Vol. 2 (Light Novel) Interlude: Of How It's Best Not to Argue over the Distribution of Magic Items Equipment *'Gate Scroll' *'Magic Candle''': A candle which lights up more whenever the holder gets closer to an object they are looking for. She lent Rookie Warrior this item after he lost his sword to a giant rat. Trivia *On the textboard version of the series, Witch's placeholder design was that of the Sorceress from Dragon's Crown.https://yaruok.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-4442.html References es:Bruja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Spell Caster